


Sex Tape

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottoming from the Top, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Onsen sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Victor is a sweetheart, Yuuri is kinky, porn with a little plot, victor has a slight foot fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: Yuuri realizes he's actually kind of an exhibitionist, or at least likes having sex in places they might get caught. He just likes the thrill of the idea that anyone could see.So of course making a sex tape was the logical conclusion. I mean, it's not like anyone would see it, though... right?





	1. Yuuri is an Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> I edit all my own stuff, so sorry if there's any mistakes. Anyway, enjoy the ever so kinky Katsuki Yuuri.

The onsen was empty, it was very late, almost one in the morning.  
It was empty except for the two men in the far corner. They had the hot springs to themselves, they liked it that way.  
Victor had put Yuuri through a particularly grueling day of practice, they didn’t get back until almost 12:15am. Victor thought he would treat Yuuri to a light massage after all his hard work that day.  
They sat naked in the hot water, Yuuri leaning against the rock wall, sunk into the hot water up to his chin, letting it relax his sore muscles. Victor sat a few feet away from him, holding Yuuri’s right foot in his hands, gently massaging it. He pushed gently on the arch, the heel, slightly pushing his toes back to stretch the muscles and keep them from cramping. Yuuri sighed and sunk a centimeter lower, enjoying this moment of peace.  
“You did very good today.” Victor hummed as he put Yuuri’s right foot down and picked up the left one.  
“Thank y- ah!” Yuuri gasped and let his head fall back, the feeling of Victor pressing his thumbs into the arch of his unattended foot was amazing, and he let out a small moan.  
“Good?” Victor asked with a grin.  
“S-so good.” Yuuri breathed. He was trying not to groan as Victor kept pressing fingers into his sore muscles, pleasure and pain mixing oh so nicely.  
Victor then surprised Yuuri by lifting his foot out of the water, the cold air a shock to his skin.  
“Wha-” But before Yuuri could finish the question, Victor pressed his lips gently to the bruise under Yuuri’s heel. Yuuri’s face flushed red.  
“You worked so hard, I’m so proud of you.” Victor whispered into the sensitive skin as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s foot.  
Yuuri let out an embarrassing whimper and could feel himself becoming aroused.  
“I want everyone to be able to see what I see, that’s why I push so hard,” Victor continued, using his thumbs to rub circles into Yuuri’s ankles. “I want everyone to see your full potential, to know that you are the only thing worth looking at on the ice.” Victor started kissing Yuuri’s calve, nipping gently at the warm skin.  
“Victor~” Yuuri sighed. He sat up slightly and put his hand on his lover’s cheek.  
“Yes?” Victor looked up from the mark he was sucking on Yuuri’s calve.  
“Stop teasing me.” Yuuri said, trying to get across the need he felt. Victor smirked.  
“What do you need, my love?” He asked as he moved to sit between Yuuri’s thighs, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.  
“You.” Yuuri breathed as he pressed their mouths together, running his tongue along Victor’s thick bottom lip. Victor kissed back with passion, he placed one hand on Yuuri’s neck and the other gripped his hip under the water. Yuuri bucked his pelvis up instinctively, seeking friction. Victor moved to suck a bruise on his neck and Yuuri’s mouth dropped open, a whimper escaping his lips.  
“My little katsudon is eager, hm?” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s skin.  
“Please, Victor-” Yuuri moaned as he tried to rub his hips into Victor’s, who was torturously pulling his own hips away from Yuuri’s. It’s like he was TRYING to torture him. “Please, touch me!” Yuuri exclaimed, placing his hands on Victor’s chest.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Victor mused. He grabbed Yuuri’s thighs and spread them apart, forcing Yuuri’s to wrap his legs around Victor’s waist. Victor captured Yuuri’s lips in a kiss as he moved his hand down to grab Yuuri’s erection. He gasped into Victor’s mouth at the touch and gripped Victor’s upper arms with all the strength he had.  
Victor chuckled against Yuuri’s lips, stroking his boyfriend off slowly. Yuuri broke the kiss by letting his head fall back onto the cool granite, Victor had him in such a position that half his body was out of the water, his head and upper back laying on the ground next to the onsen.  
Yuuri’s nipples were hard due to the cold air and the feeling of Victor’s fingers teasing at his cock. Victor seized this opportunity and bend his head down to bite at them, laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh.  
It was almost too much, the heat of the water, the cold of the air, Victor mouth biting him gently, his hands stroking him expertly. Yuuri didn’t even realize he had started babbling.  
“Yes, Victor... fuck- ah!” He was gasping and thrashing his head around as Victor started pumping him faster “So good- Victor!” He could feel Victor’s erection sliding between the his ass cheeks, and oh god, was that fucking hot. Victor was starting to breathe heavy, apparently, just fucking Yuuri’s ass cheeks was enough to drive him crazy.  
Yuuri could hear the water splashing around them as Victor thrust his hips and pumped his hand. Yuuri loved moments like this, when him and Victor got lost in the sensation, everything was too much and yet not enough. He stared up at the clear sky, full of stars, and silently thanked whoever had sent Victor to him.  
Then Victor bit his neck and twisted his hand on an up stroke and Yuuri was thrust back into reality. He practically started screaming as Victor attacked his neck and sped up his strokes.  
“Shh, darling. You don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” Victor whispered against the now tender skin of Yuuri’s neck. “What would people say if they walked in, wanting to use the hot springs, and saw you like this?” He continued. “What would they think? ‘How dirty, that Yuuri, letting his coach defile him like that.’ Do you want people to see you like this, Yuuri?”  
Yuuri didn’t think he could get any more turned on, but he was so wrong, just the thought of someone walking in on him and Victor, watching Victor claim Yuuri as his own, that was… oh god it was so hot.  
“Yes-” He gasped, not meaning to. Victor started thrusting harder against his ass. And could feel him grin devilishly.  
“You do, hmm? You want people to see me bring you to orgasm? You want them to watch as I fuck you senseless?” Victor was almost panting and Yuuri could tell he was close. “My Yuuri, so dirty. I should just fuck you in the middle of the ice, for all the world to see. Do you want the world to see how desperate you are for my touch? My cock?”  
“Yes! Victor!” Yuuri shouted as his hands fell from Victor’s arms and grabbed the edge of the hot springs, practically holding on for dear life. “I- I’m-!” And Yuuri was gone, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came in Victor’s hand.  
He heard Victor gasp and felt him bury his head in his neck, biting down on his skin to keep from shouting as he came as well.  
Everything was silent. The air, the water, the trees, their breath. They sat there, curled up in each other, limp and satisfied.  
“You are such an exhibitionist.” Victor chuckled into Yuuri’s neck, once he could breathe again.  
Yuuri never really thought about that. Actually, it did kind of make sense, they did have a habit of having sex in not the most private places. The bathroom of the ice rink at the Cup of China, the cab on the way home from the airport, and one time Yuuri actually did blow Victor in the middle of the ice at Hatsetsu Ice Castle.  
Ohmygod… Yuuri was an exhibitionist.  
“Oh my god, I am.” Yuuri breathed. Victor smiled and brushed some of the hair out of Yuuri’s face.  
“Yes, you’re quite the sexual deviant, darling.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek gently. “But I love it.” He turned and sat down, pulling Yuuri onto his lap with him.  
“How do your muscles feel, still hurting?” Victor asked, sweetly. Yuuri yawned and rested his head on Victor’s neck, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist.  
“Mmm, I feel much better, actually.” He mumbled.  
“Well they do say orgasms are very effective painkillers.” He rubbed Yuuri’s back gently as the skater yawned again. “Just relax, my love, you’ve had a long day.”  
And relax Yuuri did.


	2. Yuuri Has Some Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wants to test something, to see if he really does get off on the idea of someone watching him.

Victor had just left Yu-topita. He was going to the grocery store to pick up dinner, which was perfect for Yuuri.  
Victor was not a fast shopper, it took him about an hour to make a “quick” run to the store, even if he was just picking up milk. He always came home with about a hundred other things that he bought on impulse. Right now though, Yuri was glad he had a little time to himself, he wanted to… try something. And sure having Victor there would be fun, but he wanted to try it on his own first.

He set his laptop on his floor next to his bed, angling the screen so that the webcam captured his whole body where he sat on the floor, from head to toe.  
He felt a shiver of excitement run through him as he got the bottle of lube out of his bedside table and the vibrator that Victor had bought them. He placed them beside him on the floor.  
Yuuri then turned to his laptop where he opened the webcam app and pressed record. He took a deep breath and untied his robe, letting it fall open to reveal his flushed chest and his hardening cock, he let the robe slide down his shoulders a bit. His hand traced up and down the length of his dick until he got the courage to take it in his hand and stroke lightly. He let out a little gasp and teased the slit with his thumb, spreading some of the precum around.  
Then, reaching over to grab the lube, he popped the cap, coating a few of his fingers in it. At this point he let the robe fall off his frame completely, pooling around his legs.  
He sat up on his knees a bit more, turning so that the camera had his ass slightly in view. He teased his hole for a moment before gently pushing a finger in, gasping a little, he let himself get used to the intrusion before pulling out and pushing back in.  
Yuuri was panting and he could feel his sweat cooling on his body, making him hot yet cold at the same time.  
His hand continued to stroke his cock slowly, after a few minutes, he gently slid in a second finger, a moan escaping his lips.  
It wasn’t as nice as when Victor’s fingers were inside him, but it still felt good.  
Yuuri brought his other hand up from his dick to his mouth and started sucking two of his fingers, imagining they were Victor’s. Victor loved when Yuuri would suck and bite at his fingers, his saliva dripping down Victor’s hands, he would run his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip. Victor especially loved this after Yuuri had just sucked him off, his cum making Yuuri’s lips glossy and wet.  
Thinking about Victor seemed to be the perfect aphrodisiac, Yuuri had gone from horny to completely desperate to get off. He removed his fingers and reached for the vibrator, he covered it in lube and turned it to the lowest setting.  
Yuuri pulled his fingers from himself and replaced them with the grey vibrator, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles, Yuuri let out a loud moan and let his head fall forward and into his mattress next to him.  
“Victor-!” He gasped involuntarily, imagining the older man was the one pushing the toy into him.  
The hand from his mouth slid down his neck and to his chest, leaving a trail of saliva. He pinched his nipple, remembering yesterday when Victor was sucking and biting at it.  
When he felt comfortable with the vibrator, he pushed it further inside himself and pressed the button the amp up the vibrations a bit, this was a wonderful idea. The feeling of being full while it buzzed was heavenly, a man could get addicted to this sort of thing.  
As he pushed the vibrator deeper, he thought about Victor getting a message on his phone, he’d open the video and see Yuuri fucking himself on the toy Victor had bought him. Oh Victor would be in shock, maybe he’d be in public and have to turn down the volume so that the other people around him wouldn’t hear his boyfriend fucking himself. Or maybe he would let them hear.  
“Yes~!” Yuuri moaned, getting completely lost in the idea that someone would catch Victor watching his video, the one Yuuri had lovingly made for him.  
He started pumping the toy in and out, trying different angles to hit the spot inside him that Victor always managed to find.  
“Victor!” Eureka, he found it. He moved his free hand from his chest to resume stroking his now leaking cock. Yuuri stroked fervently as he turned the vibration to it’s highest setting. Yuuri desperately thrust his hips back into the vibrator while his hand stroked his dick. Every Time he hit his prostate he shouted out Victor’s name, at one point he held the vibrator up against it, overstimulating the poor bundle of nerves to the point where he was incoherently moaning and panting.  
He imagined Victor running to the nearest bathroom so he could jack off to the video. He imagined Victor pressing a hand to his mouth to keep from yelling Yuuri’s name as he came in a public restroom.  
Yuuri couldn’t handle it anymore, with one final stroke of his cock he was cumming all over his chest, some of his seed making it onto his face.  
As Yuuri tried to catch his breath, he pulled to toy from himself and turned it off. He leaned against the bed, boneless and blissfully satisfied. Leaning over, Yuuri stopped the recording, with a little smile on his face. Victor was going to love this.


	3. Yuuri and Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets the guts to show Victor the video he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this up before I went to work, I haven't edited it yet but I will once I get the chance.

“I love your hair.” Victor hummed as he ran the comb through Yuuri’s dark locks.  
They sat on his bed, Yuuri in a T-shirt and shorts and Victor in one of the Inn’s robes. They had just gotten out of the hot springs and Victor was sitting behind Yuuri, brushing his damp hair.  
Yuuri smiled, he loved when Victor said tender things like that.  
Victor placed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, nuzzling his nose in the hair for a second.  
“Victor, I-” Yuuri stammered, he figured now would be a good time to talk about the video, Victor seemed to be in a pliant mood.  
“What is it, darling?” Victor asked as he continued to run the comb through Yuuri’s tangles.  
“I made something for you.” Yuuri replied, wringing his hands in the hem of his shirt nervously.  
“Oh?” Victor said with a smile. “What could it be?”  
“It’s, um, a video…” He trailed off.  
Victor started running his fingers through Yuuri’s now untangled hair.  
“Of?” The older man pressed.  
“Of me,” Yuuri was not quick to give up the details, apparently.  
“Skating?” Victor questioned.  
“No, of me, um, pleasuring…. myself…” Yuuri went on nervously. Victor’s hands immediately stilled in his hair, his body frozen.  
Yuuri quickly turned around to look at his boyfriend but his face was unexpressive.  
“Victor I-”  
“May I see it?” Victor interrupted, his eyes practically piercing Yuuri.  
“Oh! Um, yes. Of course.” Yuuri jumped off the bed and crossed the room to where his laptop sat on his desk, he brought it over to the bed and sat down next to Victor. He turned it on and pulled up the file.  
He handed the computer over to Victor who held it in his lap and pressed play.  
Victor watched, entranced as the Yuuri on the screen stroked himself slowly, and began to finger himself. Yuuri thought he heard a moan from the other man when the video showed himself sucking on his fingers.  
Yuuri scanned Victor’s face for emotion but he was displaying the perfect poker face.  
Although, he did notice the older man clench his fist when Video Yuuri found his prostate and shouted Victor’s name.  
As Yuuri came and the video ended, Victor shut the laptop closed.  
“So?” Yuuri asked, impatient to find out his lover’s thoughts.  
Victor turned to Yuuri, his expression still blank.  
“Yuuri,” Victor started, “If it were not for the fact that your entire family is home and awake,” He paused to take a shaky breath, “I would bend you over that desk, rip your clothes off, and ravage you until your throat hurt from screaming.” Victor said matter-of-factly.  
Yuuri’s mouth fell open in shock, he didn’t think the video would affect Victor THAT much.  
There was a split second of complete silence between them.  
“I only wish I could’ve been there, to see your beautiful body in person.” Victor continued.  
“Well, actually,” Yuuri said as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “I was wondering if we could make one together?” He asked quickly before his nerves gave up on him.  
Victor’s hand went up underneath Yuuri’s chin and pulled his face up and close to Victor’s.  
And if his eyes weren’t dark with lust before, they were now.  
“Did you think the answer was going to be anything other than yes?” Victor breathed.

They planned for it later in the week, Yuuri’s whole family was going to be out, Mari was seeing a movie with friends and his parents were going to dinner, Victor and Yuuri had this corner of the Inn all to themselves.  
As Yuuri pulled off his shirt and jeans, Victor propped up the laptop on a little pile of books on Yuuri’s nightstand, trying to get it at the best angle to view the activities they had planned.  
Yuuri walked over and sat on his knees on the bed as he waited for Victor, who pulled his shirt and pants off as well.  
Victor climbed onto the bed with Yuuri and cupped his cheek in his hand.  
“And you’re sure about this, my love?” He asked, making sure Yuuri was absolutely positive he wanted this.  
“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, looking into Victor’s eyes. “I- I like the idea of being seen, like this, and when the camera’s on it’s just- I get kind of a thrill.” Yuuri explained.  
Victor pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Well then, let’s get started, shall we?” Victor said before turning around and pressing the record button.  
He turned back to Yuuri and kissed him, gently at first, but then Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pushed his tongue into Victor’s mouth.  
He brought his hands up to rest on Yuuri’s hips, who was now biting and sucking at Victor’s bottom lip. Victor groaned as their hips pressed together, creating just enough friction to make Yuuri a little lightheaded.  
Victor moved his hands to hold Yuuri’s waist as he pushed him to lay back, his head at the foot of the bed.  
Victor then began kissing and biting at Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri wrapping his legs around his lover’s hips. Victor took this opportunity to reach into Yuuri’s boxers and start palming his growing erection.  
Yuuri gasped slightly. “Victor~” He breathed.  
Victor smiled against his skin, where he was sucking a dark bruise into Yuuri’s neck.  
“Want your fingers.” Yuuri moaned, grinding his hips up into Victor’s hand. Victor smiled and picked his head up, he reached over to where the lube sat on the covers. Before popping the cap and pouring some on his fingers, he pulled off Yuuri’s boxers and threw them onto the floor. Yuuri held his breath in anticipation as Victor pressed the pad of his index finger to Yuuri’s hole.  
He bit down on his lip as Victor slowly pushed his finger in. Victor bit and nipped at Yuuri’s hips as he worked the finger inside Yuuri.  
Yuuri never did have the most patience, so it wasn’t surprising when he started grinding his hips down onto Victor’s hand and moaning “More,” again and again.  
He gasped as Victor gave him exactly what he wanted, pushing a second finger in, scissoring them so as to stretch Yuuri open.  
As Victor slowly pumped his fingers in Yuuri, he pressed a light kiss to the tip of Yuuri now fully hard cock. Yuuri groaned and threw his arms back, hands gripping at the sheets behind his head while the other hand pulled at Victor’s soft locks.  
Victor licked and sucked at Yuuri’s dick while pushing a third finger inside, setting a torturously slow rhythm.  
When Victor bent his fingers and hit that spot inside Yuuri that made his scream, he knew Yuuri was ready.  
Victor picked his head up and kissed Yuuri passionately, he pulled off his own boxers and poured some lube on his cock, slicking himself up.  
“Please, Victor, fuck me, please.” Yuuri moaned as he wiggled his hips underneath Victor.  
“You’re so beautiful when you beg, Darling.” Victor said as he pushed into Yuuri, who threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy.  
“Yes! Victor, oh god!” He moaned and his hands settled on Victor’s back.  
Victor pulled out and thrust back in once, testing the waters. Yuuri dug his nails into Victor’s skin and dragged out bright red marks, he smiled and started biting Yuuri’s collarbone.  
“Oh Yuuri, you know I love when you leave me red and raw.” He whispered.  
Victor started thrusting harder, pulling Yuuri’s hips back every time he pushed forward.  
Yuuri’s breathing was just a string of beautiful little “Ah”s and unintelligible moans. His erection was leaking onto his stomach despite barely being touched, Victor decided to remedy that.  
As he fucked Yuuri thoroughly, he grabbed his cock and stroked in a matching rhythm, licking the tense muscles in his neck.  
“Oh Victor! Oh god I- I’m so close!” Yuuri gasped and panted. “I- I’m-!”  
And suddenly the sensation of being filled was gone, and Victor’s hand was no longer stroking him. Victor had pulled out him completely and was staring down at him with a shit-eating grin.  
“Wha-” Yuuri stuttered as his caught his breath.  
“You don’t want to finish too soon, my love.” Victor said coyly, brushing some hair out of Yuuri's face.  
“Oh my god!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Victor! I was about to cum!” He whined.  
Victor just chuckled.  
“Victor Nikiforov, put your dick back in me right now!” Yuuri demanded.  
When Victor simply kissed Yuuri on the cheek, not making any move to enter him, he decided to move it along himself.  
Yuuri wrapped his legs tighter around Victor’s waist and flipped them over, so that he was now on top.  
“Yuuri~” Victor breathed, happily surprised at his lover’s display of dominance.  
“This is what you get for teasing me like that.” Yuuri growled as he lowered himself onto his boyfriend’s cock, picking himself up and dropping back down.  
“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, watching as Yuuri bounced up and down, his hair flying in a million different directions and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.  
“Vitya~” Yuuri groaned, his voice deep and gravelly and completely filthy. Victor thrust up, meeting Yuuri’s hips.  
“My Yuuri, oh god-” Victor babbled nonsensically. “So beautiful, my love, fuck-”  
Yuuri smiled as Victor lost control, bucking up into him, Yuuri grabbed his dick and started stroking as he fucked himself on Victor’s cock.  
“Victor! Victor!” He started chanting, his lover’s name rolling off his tongue like a prayer to heaven.  
Victor suddenly gripped Yuuri’s hips so hard it would leave bruises. He felt Victor’s cum shoot inside of him, some dripping out down his thighs and he lost it. With one final shout of Victor’s name, he tipped over the edge, his seed getting all over him and Victor.  
Yuuri fell forward onto Victor, sweat and cum making them slick and sticky.  
After a few moments of them trying to get their breathing back to normal, Victor spoke up.  
“You’re amazing.” He breathed. Yuuri smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“C’mon, let’s clean up.” He sat up and pushed himself off Victor, his soft dick falling out of Yuuri, who turned around and pressed stop on the computer’s recording.  
“I’ll meet you in the shower.” Yuuri sang seductively, wrapping a towel around his hips and leaving the room.  
Victor just sighed and smiled, pushing himself off the bed to join his boyfriend


	4. “CHAMPION FIGURE SKATER VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S SEX TAPE LEAKED!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press has a field day and Yuuri pretty much wants to crawl under a rock. Also, Chris Giacometti is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, four chapters in two days?... my brain is fried.  
> No smut in this chapter but lots of cameos from our faves.

Yuuri was rudely awakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He let it go to voicemail and turned over, trying to fall back asleep.  
Then his phone started ringing again. He groaned and sat up in bed, he looked over to his side and noticed Victor wasn't in bed, he probably got up to go on his morning run already.  
Yuuri glanced over to his phone and saw the time, 5:47am.  
That meant Victor would be back shortly. He also noticed all the notifications. Texts, emails, missed calls.  
Yuuri sighed and unlocked the phone, reading his texts first.

**[Phichit Chulanont:]** Hey have you gone online yet? Listen, I'm here if you need anything.

**[Yuri Plisetsky:]** can you and victor stop being so obnoxious? Just once I want to look at the news without seeing your dumb fat face plastered all over it!

**[Nishigori Yuuko:]** yuuri hun are you ok? Don't worry, we'll work this out.

**[Okukawa Minako:]** CALL ME BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND YUURI I SWEAR TO GOD.

The one from Minako just arrived, along with her two missed calls.  
Yuuri was starting to get worried now, he quickly dialed Minako.  
“It's about damn time Mister! What do you have to say for yourself!?” Minako shouted as soon as she answered the phone.  
“Uh, good morning?” Yuuri responded groggily.  
“Don't you give me that, Yuuri! I cannot believe you! My nice well behaved Yuuri! What could've possibly possessed you to do this?!” She demanded.  
“Minako, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Yuuri sighed.  
There was a second of silence. “You haven't seen?” She asked.  
“Seen what? Minako you're kind of scaring me.” He said.  
“Yuuri, somehow a sex tape of you and Victor has made its way to almost every major media outlet.” She said, a little calmer.  
Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. He could feel his chest tightening and his jaw clenching.  
“Yuuri, talk to me? You ok?” Minako voice came softly.  
“I- I-” he choked, completely in shock.  
“Honey, breathe, I'm sorry I yelled at you, we'll figure this thing out, alright? Please don't freak out.” Minako comforted.  
“I- I’ll call you back.” Yuuri breathed then hung up before Minako could respond.  
He looked down at his phone and two more texts had arrived.

**[Chris Giacometti:]** “Victor Nikiforov, put your dick back in me right now.”  
**[Chris Giacometti:]** never woulda thought you had it in you yuuri, nice work ;)

And Yuuri wanted to die. He shakily dialed Victor, who answered the phone slightly out of breath.  
“Morning Darling, why are you awak-” before he could finish his sentence, Yuuri cut him off with a quiet “Please get home soon.” And then hung up. He laid down on the bed and pulled the pillow over his head, knees curling up into his chest.  
This was awful, somehow everyone had seen the video him and Victor made. The whole world saw him stripped down to his most intimate feeling and actions.  
And honesty, it kind of excited Yuuri.  
But it was awful in the same moment, nobody would look at him the same now or take him seriously. And what about Victor? Was his career ruined now too? All because Yuuri was careless and stupid.  
A few minutes later, Victor quietly stepped into the room. He felt the dip in the bed as Victor sat down and placed a soft hand on his hip.  
“Yuuri, love, what's wrong.” He whispered soothingly.  
Yuuri let out a moan of despair.  
“Darling, please, I can't help if I don't know what's bothering you.” Victor assured, pulling the pillow off his boyfriend’s head, running a hand through his hair.  
“The news, it's all over the news…” Yuuri said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“What is?” Victor asked, confused.  
“Us.” He croaked.  
Victor furrowed his brows as he pulled out his phone, he went into the search bar and typed “Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki” hitting the search button.  
“Oh no.” He breathed, scrolling through the search results.

**“CHAMPION FIGURE SKATER VICTOR NIKIFOROV’S SEX TAPE LEAKED!”**

**“UP AND COMING JAPANESE SKATER YUURI KATSUKI MAKES SEX TAPE WITH BOYFRIEND AND COACH; VICTOR NIKIFOROV”**

**“YUURI KATSUKI, MORE LIKE YUURI KINKY!”**

**"VICTOR NIKIFOROV'S STEAMY GAY SEX TAPE STARRING YUURI KATSUKI"**

**“THE VIDEO THAT ROCKED THE FIGURE SKATING WORLD: YUURI KATSUKI AND VICTOR NIKIFOROV’S SEX TAPE”**

He put his phone down on the bed and rubbed Yuuri’s back gently.  
“We will handle this, Yuuri, you don't need to panic. I have a great publicist and some very good lawyers.” Victor said, trying to make Yuuri feel better.  
“That doesn't matter!” Yuuri exclaimed as he sat up and put his head in his hands. “Everyone's already seen and now nobody is going to respect me or you and it's so embarrassing!” He shouted, tears streaming down his face. Victor just wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him, letting him cry.  
“I'm here, my love, you're not in this alone.”

-

“Uh-huh. Okay. Wonderful, thank you Martina.” Victor said, hanging up the phone. “Alright, my publicist is doing damage control and my lawyers have already started going after websites that have published the video.” He said, sitting back down on the bed next to Yuuri. “But we need to get into your computer to try and find out why this happened.”  
“No.” Yuuri spoke.  
“Darling, I know you don't want to see any news or messages but we need to find out how the video got spread.” Victor said, rubbing little circles into Yuuri’s back.  
Yuuri sighed and got up, going to the desk to get his computer, he opened the laptop and typed his password. It opened up to his email and he sat down on the bed.  
He only had two new e-mails, one from Amazon asking him to rate his latest purchase and one from Google. He opened the Google one and started reading aloud.

“Dear Google Account Owner,  
We regret to inform you that there has been a corporate wide international breach in our firewalls. There has been an external attack on our servers and some documents may have been copied, removed, edited or deleted off the accounts of our customers. We urge you to not store any secure or confidential files on your Good Drive until the matter is resolved.  
We apologize for any inconvenience.  
If you have any questions, please contact our support team.  
Thank You,  
Google Inc.”

Yuuri paused and took a shaky breath.  
“I kept the video file in my google drive…” He said quietly.  
“Well at least we know what happened now.” Victor said, trying and failing to make Yuuri feel better.  
Yuuri groaned loudly and fell back on the bed. “I’m so sorry, Victor.”  
“What for?” Victor asked, moving to sit cross legged on the bed next to where Yuuri lay.  
“Why? I don’t know, maybe because there’s now a gay sex tape of you floating around? And now the entire world is either talking about your dick or you sucking my dick.” Yuuri sighed, throwing a hand over his face.  
“First of all, we’ve been publically in a relationship for weeks now so I’m pretty sure nobody assumed I am straight. Second, I don’t really care that the world is talking about my Penis, it’s a nice Penis and I’m proud of it.” Victor stated.  
The absolute ridiculousness of that declaration made Yuuri start giggling, how was Victor able to make him laugh in such an awful situation?  
“It is nice.” Yuuri said between laughs. Victor started laughing as well and bent down to kiss Yuuri’s lips gently.  
“Yeah but all the other skaters have probably seen or heard about it. Oh god, and Chris saw it, he sent me a text congratulating me. He _quoted_ me, Victor. Word for word.” He groaned.  
“What part?”  
“What?” Yuuri choked.  
“What part did he quote?” Victor repeated.  
“Oh, uh…” A light blush crossed Yuuri’s cheek. “The, uh, the part where I may have kind of told you to ‘put your dick back inside me’.” He could feel the heat in the back of his neck.  
“That was a good part.” Victor smiled. “Worse things have happened to more famous people than us, my love, in a few days the news will stop caring, and so what if your skating peers know what we do in our free time? Phichit most likely doesn’t care, Yurio will be a brat for a little while then get over it, JJ will tease you, but he teases everyone, and now Chris knows to keep his hands off you because you belong to me.”  
Yuuri chuckled. “Victor, Chris is a flirt, he does that to everyone.” he said in reference to the time he grabbed Yuuri’s butt in front of Victor.  
“Not to my Yuuri, not anymore.” Victor mused, moving Yuuri’s head into his lap, continuing to thread his hands into his hair. “Not after he saw me fucking that tight little ass of yours and making you scream my name as you came.”  
“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri’s light blush turned from pink to bright red.  
“Anyway, you should probably call Minako back, she sent me some very colorful text messages about the kind of torture she plans to put me through for corrupting her sweet Yuuri.” Victor hummed.  
“Yeah, Minako’s always been a bit protective.” The skater smiled thinking about all the times she’s protected him. He sat up from Victor’s lap and dialed her.  
It wasn't so bad dealing with crazy stuff like this with Victor by his side.


End file.
